Glass
by Rucasofcamelot
Summary: Alex encounters a girl with a dangerous secret. Now the two of them are stuck working together, headed off to face a common enemy: Scorpia.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER**

Chapter 1- Rachel

Rachel Glass ran, her shoes pounding on the cement, and sweat pouring down her pale face. She hurried into a department store, and into one of the dressing rooms. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror facing her. She was an average looking fifteen year old American girl with dirty blond hair and ice- blue eyes. But they were exhausted eyes; eyes that had seen too much.

Rachel heard footsteps just outside the dressing room. A woman's voice said curtly, "Young lady, are you okay?"

"Fine," Rachel called back. It was more of a gasp, considering she was totally out of breath.

"But you don't-" the saleswoman suddenly paused, then shouted out angrily, "Excuse me? What are you doing?"

The sound of a gun going off nearly deafened Rachel. She backed against the wall, hardly daring to breath. "Rachel!" A man called through the door. "Rachel, come out!"

"Leave me alone! Please!" Rachel cried.

"Rachel, if you don't come out I'll just have to kill your brother," the man said calmly. "Do you want me to do that?"

Rachel took a deep breath. There was nothing for it. She stepped forward and opened the dressing room door.

A man stood there, stuffing a gun inside his jacket pocket, the handle sticking out. The man was large and deeply tanned. His hair and eyes were jet black. Rachel looked into those eyes, and felt a cold shudder pass through her. She quickly averted his eyes.

"See? Isn't it so much easier- not to mention braver- to give in? To not hide like a coward? You're a strong girl, Miss Glass. I respect that about you. Come and give me a hug."

"Stay away from me!" Rachel shouted, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. The man leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

Rachel took her chance. She pulled the gun from the man's pocket, and broke free of his grasp. She held the gun on him, the hand holding the weapon shaking violently.

The man shot her a wry smile. "You're not going to shoot me," he said with certainty. "I know you-" he jumped with a yelp as Rachel fired the gun inches from his foot.

"Try me," Rachel replied, her voice slowly growing stronger. "Where's Sean? What has your lunatic bossees at Scorpia done with him?"

"Why don't I take you to him?" The man suggested.

Rachel signaled to the door with the gun. "Lead the way."

They walked out the door. Rachel wanted to call someone for the saleswoman, but knew taking her attention from this man would be a very big mistake.

They headed to a discreet black van parked at the curb next to the store. Rachel was so focused on her destination that she did not notice the boy until he promptly kicked her legs out from under her. She got a look at him as he tried to wrestle the gun away from her: He was about her age, and very fit. His hair was fair, his eyes brown, and altogether very attractive.

Of course Rachel didn't think this as she rolled around the ground, struggling to hold the gun. "Stop!" She shouted at the boy. "You don't understand!" She heard a car sppeding away, and knew the man had escaped.

The boy finally managed to tear the gun from her grasp, and took out the bullets. Rachel raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was this kid?

"You're a little young to play with guns," the boy said in a British accent. They were in England after all. "You could kill someone."

"Yeah?" Rachel replied coldly. "Well, thanks to you someone I love will most likely die. I hope you're happy."

A policeman stepped up to them, his gun raised. "Drop the weapon and raise your hands," he ordered. "You too, young lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER**

Chapter 2- Vacation Time

Alex Rider sat in the rough wooden chair, next to the girl from the street. They were in a plain interrogation room complete with a couple chairs, a white table, and annoying flurescent lighting. The two of them were alone. Alex expected a cop to show up any time to question them, so he decided he had better make it quick.

"So, who are you?" Alex asked the girl.

"What's it to you?" The girl snapped in an American accent.

This did nothing to help Alex's mood. "I was just arrested because of you!" He retorted. "I think I deserve an explanation."

The girl looked daggers at him. They sat staring at each other for what felt like forever. Finally, the girl said, "My name is Rachel Glass. Happy?"

"Not really, but at least we're getting somewhere. What was with the gun?"

"It wasn't mine. It belonged to the guy I was holding it on."

"So you managed to get it away from him? Why not just bolt?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"

Alex fell silent. This girl was holding something back. That much was obvious. And why should she tell him about her problems? She didn't know him. Alex sighed and looked away from her.

At that moment, a large police officer stepped into the room. Alex half expected to see a jelly dougnut clenched in the man's hand.

"There's someone here to see you, Mr. Rider," the officer said.

Alex inwardly groaned. He'd been stuck in a police station before. Then, his "special status" had appeared on their databases. Not long later, he had been paid an unwelcome visitor.

This was no different. The officer left, and in came Mr. Crawley. The supposed banking man sat opposite Alex and Rachel, smiling warmly at the two of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Rachel demanded.

"My name is Crawley. I work for MI6 special operations."

This took Alex aback. He hadn't expected Crawley to mention MI6 to Rachel. He had a bad feeling about this.

"MI6? What is this, a James Bond movie?"

"Rachel, you've made a dangerous enemy," Mr. Crawley said. "We did our homework. You and your brother Sean encountered a very rich man. One who wants another powerful man to die. The two of you found out that this man had hired a terrorist organization known as Scorpia to get rid of the other man. Then, you got too close. Your brother was kidnapped and Scorpia came after you. That is how we came to be here, correct?"

Rachel stared at Crawley with wide eyes. Alex stared at her. How ironic that he could meet a girl who was so entwined with his biggest enemy. He hated irony.

Alex turned back to Crawley. "So let me guess, I either head off to investigate Scorpia's latest plot or stick around in jail? That's the way MI6 usually runs things."

"Actually Alex, both you and Rachel will be working on the case. Scopria is very interested in both of you. But you will both be very useful to us in this case. We'll just have to alter your appearences."

Alex sighed. There was clearly no getting out of this. "So, what are we going to do."

"Its actually pretty simple," Crawley said. "Our man's name is Dennis Skyler. He's running for governer of California, and that does not make the man who hired Scorpia very happy. Their views differ greatly. Anyway, the CIA wanted someone stationed close by Skyler until they could pinpoint the source of all this trouble. They want to be subtle about it, so they called us to talk to you, Alex. Miss Glass can help as well. The two of you are going to pretend to be foster children Skyler is taking in. Just long enough for the CIA to take out the man who hired Scorpia. If he's finished, no money will come to them, and they'll stop the assasination attempts."

"This is crazy!" Rachel exclaimed.

Alex examined Crawley for a few moments. "So, that's it? Hang around and make sure nothing happens to Skyler while the CIA does their investigation?"

Crawley nodded. "Yep. That's it. Plus Skyler lives in a pretty big beach house in California. Think of it as a vacation."

Alex snorted. "Please don't say that, Mr. Crawley. Every time you and your bosses said I was going on vacation, I ended up getting shot at!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rachel staring out at him.

Mr. Crawley shrugged. "You've proven time after time that you're a great agent, Alex. I would be lying if I said this wasn't going to be dangerous, but the CIA will most likely catch the lunatic who's behind this before anything happens." He smiled broadly. "Pack your swimsuits, kids!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "And some bulletproof vests."


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER**

Chapter 3- The Intruder

The sleek streach limo drove on the smooth sand of the beach. Alex was momentarily surprised at how deserted the place was, then realized that for security purposes, it had to be. He rolled down the window, feeling a soft breeze against his face, and his newly dyed black hair flew off his forehead. It had been Crawley's idea to change his appearence, as well as Rachel's. Scorpia was familiar with both of them, after all.

Alex looked across from him at Rachel Glass. Her dirty- blond hair was also black now, and a pair of dark tinted glasses mostly concealed her ice- blue eyes. Alex sighed. He hated changing his appearence. MI6 had taken so much from his life, but he would've thought his body would remain his. But Alan Blunt and his agents had no problem altering it to suit their agendas.

The limo came to a halt outside a large white beach- house. A thin man with a growing tan and greying hair was waiting for them in front of it. The driver opened the door for Alex and Rachel to exit, then hurried to the trunck to fetch their bags. The man walked up to them, his hand outstreached. Alex and Rachel shook it in turn.

"So you must be Logan and Laura Andrews," Dennis Skyler said gleefully, sticking to the cover story. One never knew who was listening, especially when Scorpia was concerned. "Welcome to my home. I hope you will consider it yours as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Skyler," Alex said, switching to the American accent he'd gotten much better at since the first time the CIA had used him.

Skyler smiled. "Please, call me Dennis. We're going to be around each other quite a bit. Formalities will get old quickly." He then addressed the driver, "Do you have those bags alright?"

The driver nodded. "All fine, Sir," he said.

"Wonderful," Skyler said, smiling again. He motioned toward the house. "Please, come in!"

The trio entered the living room, which was clad in gleaming white walls and a high ceiling. An elaborate chandeleir hung looming over them. A staircase off to the side led to the upper floors. It was the house of a rich man.

Alex entered his own room. The walls here were dark and beautiful. A king- sized bed stood in front of him, with more than enough floor space left over. He also noticed the walk- in closet, which was big enough to hold the belongings of ten different people. Alex had met men like Skyler before. They lived alone, but bought these enormous houses just as a way to show off how much money they had.

"Alex?" Rachel called from the doorway of his room.

Alex turned to look at her. She'd removed the glasses, placing them carefully in her jacket pocket. "Hey," he said. "We're in California! I hear the cheese is good here."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know Crawley told us to lie low and protect Skyler, but you know I can't just stay out of the way. I need to find my brother."

Alex didn't blame her. He knew that if someone he loved was being held prisoner, he wouldn't be able to just lie low and wait for the adults to handle things. "The problem is that we have no idea where Scorpia is keeping him, or if..." he stopped, checking himself.

"If he's even still alive?" Rachel said, finishing his sentence. "I know he is, Alex. Sean's my twin. I would feel it if he was dead."

Alex didn't know how true that statement was, but didn't dispute it.

...

The night sky outside was cloudless. Billions of stars twinkled the world below. The moon was full, sending a pale beam of light through Alex's window. Alex, meanwhile, was asleep. At least for a few more seconds.

He woke with a start. He'd been dreaming once again of Scorpia- of all the hell they had put him through. From his time in Venice to the battle with General Yu's soldiers in Australia. The terrorist organization seemed determined to stay in his life.

Then Alex heard it: the creak at the staircase. Alex himself had stepped on the creaking stair on the way to his room. It was just Rachel, or Skyler. Or was it? Months of ambushes and espionage had taught Alex to not overlook anything. He crawled out of bed, his bare feet pressing down on the thick carpet.

He opened his door a crack. A man was walking up the stairs, coming to a halt on the landing. Alex felt his heart pound in his chest. This was neither Rachel nor Skyler. Someone was inside who shouldn't be. But why hadn't Skyler's numerous security alarms gone off?

A shriek sounded at the other end of the hall- Rachel!

Alex tore the door open and bolted down the hall. The intruder spotted him too late. Alex spun around, raising his leg, initiating the famous roundhouse kick. His foot struck just below the man's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Alex then continued on into Rachel's room.

Two men were inside. One of them had his arm around Rachel, a knife at her throat. But it was the other man who caught Alex's attention. This man had a key to the house, explaining why the alarm hadn't gone off. It was Skyler's limo driver.

Alex was so thrown off by the development that he didn't hear the third man, not as phased by Alex's kick as he'd thought, walk up behind him. Alex felt the nozzle of a gun pressed against his back, and then spinning darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER**

Chapter 4- Escape

Alex felt as if he was on a merry- go- round set to impossible speeds. He didn't even bother sitting up; the effort would have made him sick to his stomach. He tilted his head just an inch. It was enough to see Rachel lying unconcious beside him, her fake glasses long gone.

After a few minutes, Alex's queasiness began to fade away. He found enough strength to sit up and lean against the stone wall. Opposite him he could see through the darkness the outline of several vertical bars. He was in a cell. The man from Skyler's house had tranquilized him- that explained the drugged effect. Fortunately, it was wearing off.

Rachel began to stir. Alex watched as she slowly sat up. "Alex?" She said groggily. "Where are we? What happened?"

"I presume a building owned by Scorpia," Alex replied. Alex held no doubt that Scorpia was behind their kidnapping. That meant they either knew who they were, or wanted to use them as leverage against Skyler.

Rachel looked around at the cell. "These people aren't much into decor, are they?" She commented.

Alex's lips twitched into a small smile. "Nope," was all he said in reply.

Rachel stared at him for a moment. "So, any ideas on how to escape?" She asked. "You've been in situations like this before."

Alex shrugged. "I nearly always had either some sort of gadget, or I was saved by an ally. Neither of which look accessible right now."

A cough coming from the other side of the cell brought Alex and Rachel to attention. Alex could hardly see the man staring in at them, but somehow wasn't surpised as to who it was.

"Hello Alex. Rachel." Senator Skyler smiled grimly. "You two are in a lot of trouble."

Rachel gaped at him. "You? But... but..."

"I'm sure this has come as bit of a shock to you," Skyler said. "I understand.

"Scorpia wasn't under the pay of anyone. They devised a ruse to lure in the various security agencies. Then, we were to capture the agent or agents assigned to protect me. We would torture them for information. We would take down our greatest enemies.

"But then Sean and Rachel Glass caught on to us. Well, at least the formerly mentioned ruse to kill me. We had to make sure you and your brother found out anymore. We captured Sean and moved in for you, Rachel. But who were you to run into before we got the chance? Alex Rider. The adolscent thorn in Scorpia's side. The boy we all wanted."

"I'm flattered, Skyler," Alex said. "I didn't realize you all thought so highly of me."

Skyler smirked. "Have your joke, Alex. You will be dead soon anyway."

There was suddenly a loud thump, followed by the sound of a body crumpling to the floor. Alex caught Rachel's eye and moved closer to the cell door.

A new face peered back at him. He looked to be in his early twenties, with messy dirty- blond hair and ice- blue eyes. Alex thought he looked strangely familiar.

"You okay, Rach?" The young man asked Rachel.

"Davis?" Rachel yelped, jumping to her feet, and taking the man's hand. "How did you get in here?"

"Trust me. It wasn't easy," the guy- Davis said. He shoved his hand into Skyler's shirt pocket, and pulled out a set of golden keys. He tried a few to no avail, but the fourth one unlocked the cell door.

"Thank you," Alex said. "But, erm, who are you?"

"Davis Glass."

Glass? Alex whirled around to face Rachel, who nodded in confirmation. "He's my big bro," she said. She then turned to face Davis. "I think Sean is here."

Davis nodded. "I sure hope so. Lets go get him and bolt."

_While trying not to get killed in the process,_ Alex thought grimly as they headed down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER**

Chapter 5- Family Reunion

The trio looked in each cell they passed, always hoping to catch a glimpse of the fifteen year old boy they were searching for. Alex wondered why they didn't come across any guards. He also had to worry about Dennis Skyler, who was likely to be back on his feet any moment.

"Sean!" Rachel cried. She peered into the nearest cell. A boy Rachel's age, to the day, was leaning against the wall. His dirty- blond hair looked dirty taken literal. His face was ghostly pale, and he looked underweight.

Sean looked up at his twin, blue eyes lightening. He ran to the cell door, reached his hand through the bars, and took Rachel's hand. "You're here!" He gasped in a raspy voice. "But how? Did they catch you?"

Rachel nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But Davis showed up and helped us escape."

Davis added, "After you two disappeared, I looked into Scorpia and learned about this compound. I wasn't about to lose you guys. You're all I have."

Rachel smiled at her big brother. "Mom and Dad would be so proud of you," she said.

Davis's lips twitched into a small grin, then he hurriedly unlocked Sean's cell. Rachel helped him out, as he was severely weak. His run to the door had clearly been fueled by mere adreneline.

Davis held his gun firmly in his grasp. "Come on. And stay alert."

Suddenly, a familiar, horrifying stench reached Alex's nostrils. The smell froze his blood. Now he knew why the place was so empty.

Rachel noticed it too. "That smells like..."

"Smoke," Alex confirmed. "The compound is on fire!"

The four of them ran the way they came. But Alex knew it was futile. The smoke was becoming thicker the farther they got. Alex covered his face with the front of his shirt. A yellow light reflected against the wall. They weren't going that way.

"There has to be another way out!" Sean cried.

They ran back toward where they found Sean, but there was even more smoke here. They were surrounded!

Davis wrapped his arms around his little brother and sister. "We'll find a way out," he assured them. Judging by the looks on their faces, Alex could tell they weren't conviced.

An explosion blew Alex off his feet. He blinked, on his back and disoriented. The ceiling was caved in, barricading him from the others. White- hot flames surrounded him. "No..." he breathed. It was so unfair! After all he'd been through, this was where he would die. It was certainly a horrible way to die, burning or else suffocating from smoke inhalation.

Alex couldn't breath. His shirt was doing next to nothing to protect his face. He fell, hurt, exhausted, and completely without hope.

An unfamiliar cough forced Alex to look up. The shadowy outline of Dennis Skyler lay feet away from him. Skyler glared at him, hatred burning in his eyes. "You're a smart boy, Alex," he rasped. "You know you're about to die."

"You don't look like you'll be lasting much longer yourself," Alex said, smirking.

Skyler pulled a dagger from his coat pocket. "I refuse to die until I see the lights leave your eyes. Now die, Alex Rider!" And he lunged.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy the last couple weeks. Anyway, here is the final chapter!_

Chapter 6- Politics as Usual

Alex barely dodged out of the way. Smoke was clouding his eyes and filling his lungs. He could hardly breath and knew this was one fight he wouldn't last long in.

Skyler prepared for another assult. Alex could just see his dark outline against the orange flames crouched to lunge. Alex shot to the left as he attacked.

"You can't keep dodging me, Alex," Skyler called. "Just stand still and take it like a man!"

Alex gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the taunt. Skyler was right about one thing: He couldn't keep dodging. But he wasn't going to stand by and wait for the end.

"Come on, Skyler," Alex called back. "Lets finish this."

"Fine by me!" Skyler replied.

Man and boy collided. Skyler had the point of his knife inches away from Alex's chest. It was all Alex could do to hold it back. Skyler took one hand off the hilt and aimed a punch toward Alex's face. Alex dodged and rolled to the side. He kicked at Skyler's shin. The man stumbled, apparently about to fall. Alex realized where he was falling and moved forward to grab the man. But it was too late.

Dennis Skyler fell into the raging fire face- first with an ear- piercing scream.

Alex fell back, his breath coming in ragged gasps. The putrid smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils, suffocating him. Was this how he was going to die? After all he'd been through, it didn't seem fair that this would be his end.

Then he saw it: a window! How hadn't he noticed it before? He crouched over to it and looked out. It was only two stories up. He'd been in stickier situations. Alex kicked out, his foot connecting with the glass. Glass... He turned back. "RACHEL!" He bellowed. No answer came back to him. "SEAN! DAVIS!" Still nothing. Then...

"Alex!"

Alex looked back out the window. A soot- covered Rachel was outside, but clearly reluctuntly. A fireman was pulling her as far away from the building as possible. "No! I won't leave him!" Rachel was crying.

Alex's lips twitched into a relieved smile. That was Rachel Glass for you!

Another explosion rocked the building. The momentum threw Alex out the window. He caught a glimpse of Rachel's wide- eyed stare before all was dark.

...

Alex's eyes blinked open. For a few moments he didn't know where he was. Then he recognized the machinery and sterile feeling of a hospital room. He closed his eyes, his body aching. Though he was hurt, he knew nothing was broken. Fortunately.

The door opened and Rachel, Sean, and Davis Glass entered. Rachel broke into a huge smile. "Glad to see you're still alive."

Alex laughed... which hurt a lot. "Glad to see you don't hate my guts anymore."

Rachel's face flushed. "Sorry about that. You saved my life and the lives of my brothers. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

"We all will," Davis added.

Sean sighed. "The only problem is that we can't tell _anyone_ about any of this! MI6 made sure of that."

"Welcome to my world," Alex replied.

Rachel stepped closer to him, smiling. The next second, her head was leaning foward, and her lips gently touching his. Much too soon, she stood back up.

Sean gave an awkward cough. "So... Skyler's been replaced. It certainly didn't take those guys in government to gobble up the position."

"Politics as usual," Rachel agreed. She then promptly socked Alex's shoulder. "See you around," she said, then left with her brothers.

Alex watched them go. The moment the door closed, he did the one thing he'd wanted most to do over the last couple days: He fell asleep.


End file.
